In automatic drive control for a vehicle such as an automobile, a target control quantity is calculated according to a driving situation of the vehicle, and a rudder angle of steered wheels and a braking/driving force of the vehicle are automatically controlled based on the target control quantity. For example, JP2005-67484A mentioned below (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discusses a cruise control device that calculates, as a target control quantity, a feedback control quantity regarding a lateral-direction position of a vehicle for causing the vehicle to travel following a target course, and controls a rudder angle of front wheels based on the feedback control quantity.